galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Protoss
Appearance History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Religion Relations Adventurers Almost all Protoss, regardless of clan or belief system, is on Galea for one purpose; to fight the zerg. Aegis: Barbarian: Cavalaier: '''Some protoss leaders will forsake their psionic training to '''Cryptic: '''Cryptics are quite common among the Tal'darim but other sects have them as well. '''Dread: '''Most dreads follow the path of the Nezarim, using subterfuge and fear to combat their enemies. '''Fighter: '''Rarely a protoss will forsake their psionic ability and focus purely on combat. These protoss still have their natural psionic powers but they spend no time enhancing them. '''Marksman: '''Protoss have advanced technology and this includes fire arms. It is no surprise that they apply psionic power to these weapons '''Monk: '''A protoss monk channels his mental resolve inward instead of outward in psionic bursts. They tend to follow their own path, but are still respected by all sects of the protoss. '''Psion: '''The majority of psions are Khalai since it is the khala that typically grants the mental prowess required to be a psion. Other sects have psions though. '''Psychic Warrior: '''Most of the military arm of the protoss are psychic warriors. Occationally they are sent out on solo missions to hunt down enemies. '''Rogue: '''Khalai, Nezarim, and Tal'darim all make use of scouts that have little to no ability to manifest psionic abilities. '''Soulknife: '''When one thinks of the Nezarim, the see a soulknife lurking in the shadows, unaparaleled swordsmanship, and manifesting psionic powers to aid in combat. Of course this is just stereotyping and all sects can be a soulknife. '''Tactician: '''Judicators are commonly tacticians, although leaders in the Templars, and members of the Nezarim can also be tacticians. They lead squads and armies into battle against the zerg and their foes. '''Vitalist: Wilder: '''Protoss generally lack in the ability to channel their emotion since they tend to block it out as much as possible. Because of this, protoss wilders are very uncommon. Those that are wilders tend to be shunned in their day to day life as they are typically unable to control themselves and uphold the standards of protoss society. This is true in all subcultures of protoss. Racial Traits *+4 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +4 Intelligence, -2 Charisma''' *'Large:' A protoss is large size, gaining a +1 to CMB and CMD. They gain a -1 to attacks an AC, and a -4 to stealth checks. In addition, their fighting square is 10' x 10' and they have a 10' reach. *'Fast Movement:' Protoss have a base speed of 40'. *'Natural Armor:' A protoss' skin is made up of small hard scales. This gives them a +2 to natural armor. *'Claws:' While they normally don't use them, if they have no other choice a protoss can use its claws in combat. They get 2 claw attacks that deal 1d6 damage. *'Low-light Vision: '''Protoss can see twice as far a human in low light. *'Khalai Training:' From birth all protoss are trained to control their natural psionic ability and guard their mind. They can use ''detect thoughts three times per day and gain a +2 to Will saves vs. Mind affecting effects. *'Protoss Physiology:' Protoss bodies are vastly different from those native to Galea. They have no mouths so they cannot eat or drink. They cannot use potions or benefit from anything that requires them to eat it such as heroes feast. They cannot speak normally and cannot learn to speak any language although they can still learn written languages and can understand when others speak a language. They consume water and nutrients through their skin. This means they can more easily be dehydrated. In dry climates they take a -2 penalty to saves versus dehydration. They can however last longer without "eating". They absorb nutrients from sun light. They must spend at least one hour in sunlight once a week. If they do not then they begin starving normally. This sunlight can be at night from the sun reflecting off the moons. Protoss have 3 hearts and have natural 25% fortification against critical hits. They also have unusual hands with four fingers, two of which are thumbs. They cannot wear normal gloves. They may have custom gloves made but if they are not made by a protoss then they cost 150% of normal. *'Protoss Skills:' Protoss gain a +2 to Acrobatics and Perception checks. *'Naturally Psionic:' Protoss gain the Wild Psionics feat for free. If they take a level of a class with manifestation. They gain the Natural Psionic feat instead. *'No Magic:' Protoss to not worship any god nor do they grasp the concept of manipulating arcane energies. They may never take a level in a class with a divine or arcane casting level. *'Powerful Psionics:' Protoss gain +1 manifestation level. *'Disease Resistance:' Due to their unusual physiology, protoss gain +2 to Fortitude saves vs. disease. Protoss are also immune to zerg infestation. *'Telepathy:' Protoss can communicate with any intelligent creatures within 100'. *'Protoss Languages:' Protoss do not have a spoken language but they do have a written one. Protoss gain no bonus languages. When learning a new language they can not speak it but they can write and read it. Alternate Racial Traits Subraces